


Snow Day

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The factories are closed due to snow, so Esteban and Lance decide to have a little fun.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).



“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Lance trudged up the hill, the snow reaching his knee. His breath lingered in the air, and he pulled up his scarf, but it offered little resistance against the icy wind.

“It’ll be fun.” Esteban smiled, holding up the tray that he’d ‘borrowed’ from the canteen.

It was their last day together, their factories closed because of a heavy snowfall, and Lance knew that he would do anything to spend time with Esteban.

“Ready?” Esteban grinned as he sat on the tiny tray, leaving a small space for Lance to sit between his legs.

Lance felt Esteban’s long arms wrap around him, holding on tight as they started to slide down the hill.

For a brief minute they were sailing over the snow, and then the tray tipped, sending them tumbling down the hill in a heap of limbs.

They were giggling when they came to a stop, and Esteban rolled over so that he could rub his nose against Lance’s, making him smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lance leant in for a kiss, Esteban’s lips were like ice, but his grin had the power to warm his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my ~~twisted~~ imagination ;)


End file.
